The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse
Opening Credits * Executive Producers: Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott * "The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse" ** © 1981 Filmation Associates All Rights Reserved "Mighty Mouse" character © Viacom International, Inc. ** "Mighty Mouse" is a registered trademark of Viacom International, Inc. the characters is owned and copyrighted by Viacom International, Inc. and the trademark and copyrights therein are umo under license from Viacom International, Inc. Ending Credits * Produced by: Don Christensen * Production Manager: Joseph Simon * Animation Directors: Ed Friedman, Lou Kachivas, Marsh Lamore, Gwen Wetzler, Kay Wright, Lou Zukor * Storyboard Director: Bob Kline * Storyboard: Kurt Connor, John Dorman, Paul Fennel, Eddie Fitzgerald, Rich Fogel, Karl Geurs, Mike Joens, John Kricfalusi, Lonnie Lloyd, Tim Minton, Mitch Schauer, Wendell Washer * Art Directors: Alberto De Mello, James Fletcher * Key Assistant: Mike Hazy * Layout: Larry Eikleberry, Sergio Garcia, Ed Haney, Wes Herschensohn, David Hoover, Richard Hoover, Mary Jorgensen, Les Kaluza, John Koch, Lorenzo Martinez, Mike Mitchell, Phillip Norwood, John Perry, Sharon Rolink, Lewis Saw, Gary Terry, Cliff Voorhees, Curt Walstead, David West, Sherry Wheeler, William Wray * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Artists: Barbara Benedetto, Alan Bodner, Sheila Brown, Ellen Caster, Dianne Erenberg, Vern Jorgensen, Pat Keppler Tom O'Loughlin, Norley Paat, Curt Perkins, Don Peters, Don Schweikert, Don Watson * Animators: Robert Arkwright, John Armstrong, Thomas Baron, James Brummett, Kent Butterworth, William Carney, John Conning, Franco Cristofani, James Davis, Zion Davush, Edward De Mattia, Jaime Diaz, Jeff Etter, Chuck Eyler, Francesca Freeman, Kennetha Gaebler, John Garling, Milton Gray, Karen Haus, Barry Helmer, Lawrence Miller, Ron Myrick, Greg Nocon, William Nunes, Frank Onatis, Jack Ozark, Anthony Pabian, Karen Peterson, Thomas Ray, William Recinos, Virgil Ross, Donald Ruch, Sonja Ruta, Ernie Schmidt, Larry Silverman, Nicholas Stern, Leo Sullivan, Reuben Timmins, Richard Trueblood, Linn Trochim, Robert Trochim, Robert Tyler, Dardo Velez, James Walker, Larry White, Barry Writtbrook, Woody Yocum * Asst. Anim. Supervision: Marlene Robinson, Lew Irwin * Checking Supervision: Marion Turk * Xerography Supervision: John Remmel * Paint Supervision: Val Vreeland, Alla Marshall * Director of Animation Photography: R.W. Pope * Camera: F.T. Ziegler, Dean Teves, David Valentine, David Link, Patricia Burns, Don Dinehart, Roncie Hantke, Dan Larsen * Starring the Voices of: Allen Oppenheimer, Diane Pershing in "Mighty Mouse" * Screen credit has been given to all actors who performed voice characterizations and impersonations. * Film Editing: James Blodgett, Ann Hagerman, Earl Hiddie * Film Coordinators: June Gilham, Toni Christiansen * Production Controller: Bob Wilson * Sound by: Glen Glenn Sound® * Color by: Technicolor® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Music and Sound Effects Supervision: George Mahana * Music and Sound Effects Editor: Robert Waxman * Music and Sound Effects: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Background Music by: Yvette Blais, Jeff Michael * Music Publisher: Shermley Music Co., A.S.C.A.P. * Main Title Song: Dean Andre, Jeff Michael Closing Logos * A Filmation Production * A Viacom Presentation Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Filmation Associates Category:Terrytoons Category:Viacom Enterprises Category:Mighty Mouse Category:CBS Category:OnTheRunVideo.com